Boy Toy
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Bubbles makes a deal with Butch, in order to make the town safer. But Butch can't do anything that bad to her, right? In this story Bubbles may or may not learn how it feels to be a Rowdy Ruff Boy's Toy. RATING: Walking the thin line between T and M. NOTICE: I'm sorry to everyone who reviewed in advance for the last chapter. Be prepared before you read.
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles P.O.V. "The beach? With the Rowdyruff Boys?!," I screamed at my sisters. They exchanged a look before Buttercup groaned, "I just new you'd react like this!" I laughed sarcastically and yelled, "What, like a rational human being? Well, excuse me if I'm not rushing to get my hands on any boy available, unlike somebody in the room!" Buttercup glared at me and was about to start throwing punches right before Blossom got involved. "Let's just calm down and start getting ready," she said in her mellow voice. "No way! I'm not meeting any pervy teen boys at a beach where Buttercup will be dressed in a skimpy bathing suit sending the image that all Powerpuff Girls are easy! Not to mention the Rowdyruff Boys are our enemies!" I exploaded. Buttercup's face turned red with anger and Blossom looked horrified as she whispered, "I'm not easy." I stomped my foot and said, "You guys aren't listening! Why do you even _want_ to go?" "I don't, but they offered and if we don't show they'll think were afraid of them. If they see fear, they see weakness, and that means they will make us their new toys." Blossom explained in a rush. "You're right." I whispered. Frankly, I would rather smell Buttercup's gym socks. Boomer and I were friends, and Brick was like the older brother I never had, but Butch scared me more than anything in the world and he probably knew it. "I'll go get ready," I sighed, defeated. Blossom and Buttercup both smiled before chirping in unison, "That's the spirit!" I walked into my room and stripped off my school uniform. I pulled on my blue bikini and a t- shirt that reached my knees to cover up with. I probably wouldn't take the shirt off. I hated showing off more of my body than neccessary, only because I was super pale all year round. I tried tanning, once, but the only color I got was red. Needless to say, I needed to put on sunblock every time I went to the beach or a pool. I grabbed a towel, my sunblock, and my flip- flops before I yelled, "Let's go, let's go people!" We arrived before the guys, (Surprise, surprise!) so I decided to help Buttercup set up the volleyball net. I knew I wouldn't play. I was uncoordinated and short, so it made playing sports pretty dang hard. I walked up to the shore as far as I could without the tide reaching me and laid out my towel. "Are you wearing my shirt?," a voice behind me asked. I whirled around and came face to face with Butch. My stomach flipped and I took a step back. "N-no." I stuttered. Now that I thought about it, it might of been from when him and Buttercup used to go out. When he broke up with her she threw a bunch of his stuff around the house. I guess his shirt made its way into my room, well that explained why it was so big. He grinned at me and asked, "It is, isn't it?" I bit my lip and blushed as I took it off and handed it to him. "Sorry." I mumbled. He winked at me and said, "Cute." "What ever," I sighed. He shook his head and walked away, leaving me chilled and confused. I grabbed my sunblock and started to rub it on my stomach, arms, chest, face, and legs. I kept on trying to reach my back but my arms just wouldn't bend that way. "Let me do it," Butch purred in my ear, suddenly right next to me. Before I could protest he was already applying the lotion onto my back. It felt... nice. My sense came back to me after a second and I jumped away from him like I had been electricuted. "Shouldn't you be defending your title?" I asked motioning toward the heated volleyball game going on. He shrugged and said, "I'd much rather be spending time with this girl I know." I looked around the beach and asked, "Where is she?" He laughed and said, "Right infront of me." My heartbeat fluttered and then I got extremely angry. "Listen here Butch Jojo! I will not be made into some toy of yours that you mess around with! You may be able to fool some girls, but I'm not that stupid!" I growled at him, looking him dead in the eye. He glared at me like he wanted to kill me which scared the life out of me, but I stood my ground. He looked away first. "Whatever, just remember that its not over until I say it is." he spat at me. He flew away leaving only a dark green streak and a terrified girl behind him. And that dang t- shirt!


	2. Chapter 2

TWO WEEKS LATER

Butch's P.O.V. I have a goal to have sex with every girl in townsville that's my age. Bubbles was the only one left and she won't fall for any of my tricks, so I guess I'm just going to have to strike a deal with her. Innocent little Bubbles was about to get a taste of what the real world was like.

Bubbles P.O.V. This had to be the worst day of my life! These past couple weeks have been bad enough with Butch hitting on me every chance he got, but this was just the cherry on top of his messed up game. The Ruffs were _destroying_ the town! For absolutely no reason, I might add. Both of my sisters had been knocked out by thier counterparts, but I had managed to take out Boomer. Brick was heading toward City Hall so I guess he was the main priority. How I was going to take them out I had no idea, but I had to try. I flew at him and shot at him with my eye lasers. He dodged them effortlessly with a bored look in his eyes. "Is that all you got, little Bubbles?," Brick asked. I pursed my lips at him and yelled, "You are so cocky!" I let out my sonic scream for a good minute before I thought for sure he was out. I was wrong. He kicked me in the stomach so hard that I went flying into a nearby building. "You gave me a fucking migrain!" he growled at me. I glared at him and punched him in the jaw with all my strength. "Watch your mouth!," I chastised him. I guess I knocked him out because he didn't get back up.

Butch's P.O.V. I was shocked. Little Bubbles actually took out Brick. I had concidered stepping in to help him, but he was the "Leader" he should've been able to handle the weakest Puff. Bubbles let out a squeal of delight and started hopping up in down in the air. "Cute!," I called causing her to freeze. She started to turn so I tackled her. She landed on her back and I guess she got the wind out of her because she was breathing really quickly. Her hair was messed up, her cheeks were flushed, and I was ontop of her. "We should meet like this more often," I suggested. She scoffed, "In... your dreams... maybe." "Every night," I responded, grinning. She pushed me, trying to get me off of her, but I didn't budge. "If I let you up, you'll run." I reasoned with her. "No... I... won't." She panted, looking at me so earnestly I felt obligated to let her up. I got off of her and she flew off in a blur yelling, "Crossies!" as she fled. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that little Bubbles had actually fooled me. She seemed to be heading for her sisters so I followed her. When I caught up to her she was shaking her sisters screaming, "Get up! Come on just get the heck up! Argh! Up up up! You dumb- dumbs, he's gonna kill me! Please just get up!" She collapsed on her knees and mumbled, "I can't do this." "Don't run." I told her. She looked back at me with tear- streaked eyes and nodded mutely. "I have a proposition for you."

Bubbles P.O.V. "W-what?" I stuttered. He smirked at me and said, "Well, its more like a deal. I stop terrorizing the town and you become _mine._" "What does that mean?," I asked, slightly frightened of what the answer would be. "When you are mine, I own you. Well, your body that is." he answered, slyly. I tensed up and was ready to reject him harshly, but then I thought about it for a second. Butch was the one who caused the most damage on any attack. Boomer and Brick would be no match for Buttercup and Blossom if I could handle them single handedly. But become Butch's... sex slave? Could I do that, for the good of everyone else? I looked around the city and saw what huge levels of destruction there was. I was going to have to. I hung my head in shame and murmered, "I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

TWO HOURS LATER

Bubbles P.O.V. I am absolutely disgusted with myself. I was going to give away my v- card to a Ruff. A RUFF! I wanted it to be special like on my wedding night with the one I loved, but Butch had to ruin it for me. I felt like crying, but I know if I do then I will be crying over Butch and that sleeze ball doesn't deserve my tears. So instead I just went to sleep hoping I would never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever wake up. _Ever_.

Butch's P.O.V. "You are such an ass hole!" Boomer screamed at me. Apparently he had been awake during the whole thing between me and Bubbles and to say the least, he was not happy. "This is low even for you. I mean, its _Bubbles_ we're talking about here." Brick said siding with Boomer. Brick had been vaguely concious as well. I rolled my eyes and reasoned, "You never had a problem with my goal before! You both even helped me get a few girls. And who cares that its Bubbles, Brick? She's a puff you both should be incouraging me, because after her my goal will be completed. Not to mention, I will be the only one to have slept with all three of the Powerpuff Girls." "But Butch you don't do virgins." Brick stated. I froze and whispered, "Bubbles is not a virgin." Their smiles of relief and amusement was both confusing and infuriating to me as they said in usion, "Yes she is." I fell to my knees and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" as my brothers collapsed to the ground in laughter.

Bubbles P.O.V. _I was sitting on a bed in a strange room alone in a tiny lace nightgown. The only lighting in the room was a few candles that smelled slightly of vanilla. I was crying, no balling and on the verge of sobbing when a door I hadn't noticed before opened a crack. A low growling came from the other side of the door and I found myself hyperventlating as I scrambled off the bed and into the far corner. The door slammed all the way open and a black haired demon stood merely two feet away from me. I whimpered in terror and tried to push myself farther against the wall. He picked me up, threw me onto the bed, and crawled ontop of me. I tried squirming away from him, but it only made him laugh. The last thing I saw were two forest green eyes glaring into mine before I seemed to fade out of the scene. _"Bubbles! Wake up!," Buttercup yelled shaking me. I sat up and said groggily, "I'm up!" "You had a bad dream." Blossom cooed lightly stroking my hair in the motherly way she did any time she was worried about me. They looked reilieved for moment before Buttercup stuck my phone in my face. "Butch called," she said accusingly. I could feel myself visably drain as I breathed, "Wonderful." They both looked concerned as Blossom asked, "Did something happen after we lost consiousness?" I thought back to Butch pinning me down, the deal, and me knocking out Brick. I smiled and giggled, "Yeah I fought with Brick." "Oh my god are you okay?!" Blossom asked, panicked. "Obviously," I laughed, "He was weaker then Boomer." Blossom stared at me wide- eyed and Buttercup could not contain her giggles. "What are you laughing at, you got knocked out too!" Blossom shrieked. "Yeah but... have you... ever... fought Butch... before? That... guy... is a... MONSTER!," Buttercup gasped in between her laughter. I joined in with her, because she was absolutely right. Butch was a monster.


	4. Chapter 4

TWO DAYS LATER

Bubbles P.O.V. I was getting ready for bed when my phone rang. "Hello?" I chirped into the phone. "Bubbles?" Butch said on the other line. Crap! "It's me." I whispered into the phone. Butch immeadiatly demanded, "Come to my house right now." "Okay." I choked out. He hung up. I threw the phone away from me and started hyperventilaiting. I couldn't do it. I had to go over there, but maybe I could look like something he didn't want. He only started showing an intrest in me when I stopped wearing pigtails, so I put my hair up. I threw on a pair of jean shorts and a random tank top, because I was rushing. I quickly examined myself in the mirror. I looked... cute. No! My phone beeped and I saw the words 'I said NOW.' pop up on the screen. Too late to change now. I picked up my phone and put it in my pocket before I flew out the window and arrived at the Ruffs house a minute later. I knocked on the door quickly and then backed up a few steps. "Bubbles? What the hell are you doing here?," Brick blurted, shocked. Great. "Um, is Butch here?" Brick look confused, then angry, then sympathetic. "Shit," he said, "Butch get your ass down here!" Butch was suddenly right next to Brick and I flinched instinctivly at the sight of him. Brick motioned to me and yelled, "What the hell, man?! We talked about this, she's off limits!" What was that suposed to mean? "I didn't promise anything." Butch said simply. Brick scoffed and tugged lightly on one of my pigtails. "Hey!," I complained. "Look at her! Can you really do this to _Bubbles_? She probably hasn't even- Bubbles have you had your firt kiss yet?," Brick asked me. Of all the embarrising questions! "N-not really, no." I stuttered, staring at the ground. "What do you want me to do, Brick?," Butch asked coldly, giving me goosebumps. "Well you both have some... things you need to talk about, so I'm gonna go. I'll see y'all later I guess." I said, happy to be getting away. Or almost getting away, that is. "Get your tiny ass back here." Butch growled dangerously. I gasped at the fury in his voice and walked slowly back up to them. "Get inside," he demanded. I walked passed Butch and Brick into the Ruffs' living room where Boomer was passed out on the couch. He looked so innocent! I couldn't help myself, I put my hand to my heart and said softly, "Awwwww!" "What?" Brick asked. I pointed and he just shook his head. "C'mon Bubbles!" Butch called from the stairs. I shivered slightly and followed him. We entered what I guess was his room and the sound of the door closing was like a slap in the face. I was about to have sex with Butch Jojo. He sat down on the edge of the bed and ordered, "Take off your shirt." I tensed up, realizing I was wearing the Victoria's Secret lace braw and panties Buttercup bought me for my Birthday. I pulled off the tanktop and I could hear Butch gasp in surprise. "Come here." Butch said. I walked over to him and he put his hands on my waist. "Bubbles. Sweet, innocent little Bubbles. You are so lucky," he sighed. "You call this lucky?," I blurted. He laughed and continued, "Lucky your a virgin, because now I can't fuck you." "Wait, what?," I asked thinking he was messing with me. He grinned and whispered, "Your free to go, baby blue." "But our deal..." I said confused. He scoffed, "You have nothing I haven't seen before or done before, I have lost intrest with you." I stood there for a moment stunned before Butch shouted, "LEAVE!" I flinched and threw on my shirt before bolting out the door, then stopping in the hallway. I picked up a plate off the floor and walked back to Butch's room. I threw at his head and screamed, "How dare you make me go through that stress!" I flew out of the Ruffs' house and back home where my sisters were waiting for me in my room. "Where were you?" Blossom demanded. "Out." I answered simply. Buttercup glared at me and said, "The tracker on your phone said you were at the Ruffs' place." "Butch took my phone at school, I just went to get it back," I lied to my sisters. "Oh," Buttercup said, "Did you get it?" I held it up and Blossom nodded and said slowly, "Um, alright, goodnight then." "Night!" I called after them. They walked out of my room and shut the door behind them. I screamed into my pillow and it was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. But, I still felt dirty because Butch had seen me without a shirt on, so I decided to take a bath. I ran to the bathroom, stripped off my clothes, and started running the bath. I thought about it and decided to add some bubbles and lavender bath salt. After it was filled to the brim I stepped in, shut the curtain, incase Buttercup forgot to knock again, and slid into the hot water. "Mmmm." I sighed, completely content. "Oooo seems like everybody's got a price. I wonder how they sleep at night, when the sale comes first and the truth comes second. Just stop for a minute and, smiiiile. Everybody look to their left, eveybody look to their right. Can you feel that? Yeah, we're payin' with looove tonight." I stopped singing when I heard the door open. "Buttercup, I'm i-in here!" I sang. She didn't answer. "Buttercup?" I asked. I peeked from behind the curtain and gasped, it wasn't Buttercup.


	5. Chapter 5

Bubbles P.O.V. It was Butch. "Get the heck out of here!" I shrieked. "Why?" he asked simply. Blushing furiously I squeaked, "I'm naked!" "All the more reason to stay," he flirted. I pointed at the door and said severly, "Shoo!" He scoffed and took a step closer. I stood up and hugged the shower curtain against my body. "I mean it," I threatened, "Come any closer and I'll, I'll scream!" He flashed forward and ripped the curtain off the hinges. "We have a deal." he reminded me. "B-but earlier, y-you said-" I started to say. He scowled at me and growled, "That was then and and this," he said pulling my body against him, "is now." He placed a light kiss on my neck causing me to shiver for some strange reason. His hand carresed my side until it came to a slow stop on my hip, where he squeezed lightly causing me to moan. Butch kissed his way up to my ear and whispered, seductively, "You know you want me." My body was screaming yes, while my mind was demanding a no. "Maybe." I breathed, "But... you don't deserve me." He froze up and abruptly tore away from me. I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. He staggered back a few steps and asked in shock, "Did you just reject me?" I thought about it for a moment and said, "Yeah, I guess I did. Bye Butch. I trust you can let yourself out, seeing as you let yourself in." He flew out in a daze and it was then that I realized I had Won._ Sorry this chapter was so short, but oh well! As of right now I don't know where to take the story so if I could get some suggestions that would be GREAT! Like really really great! Okay! Oh and if your one of those people who read stories and don't review afterwards, your not wanted, leave the fanfiction website and never return! I hereby ban you, MWAH HA HA!


	6. Chapter 6

TEN MINUTES LATER

Bubble P.O.V. Why had I reacted like that? The fact that I had moaned at his touch, disgusted me. I hadn't tried to cover myself until after he backed away and my body had actually enjoyed it. I felt... cheap. I collapsed on my bed and started to cry.

Butch's P.O.V. I had changed my mind about the virgin rule I made up and went over to Bubble's house. Lucky me, she had been bathing when I arrived. The only reason I knew it was her in there, was because she was singing, beautifully. To my surprise, her body had responded to my touch... differently then any one else I had been with. I liked it. The way she moaned at the light pressure of my hand on her hip, turned me on. But then she had _rejected_ me. I had never once been rejected by any other girl. She was different, in the best way possible and I wanted her. Permanantly.

Brick's P.O.V. Butch made Bubbles come to the house like she was some sort of call girl! He didn't actually have sex with her, but I knew for a fact he went to her house later that night. When he came back home he looked like a kicked puppy. It was even worse when Boomer laughed, "Looks like Butch finally got a taste of rejection. I knew that blondie was smart!" Butch remained _silent_. He had never once let anyone say anything about him that he didn't like without a threat, at least. So I guess my little Buubles had stayed innocent, thank god. She was like a sister to me and I hated seeing her so scared. Even though anytime she was around Butch she would freak the fuck out! Boomer was Bubbles best guy friend, mostly bacause he didn't make a pass at her every time he saw her, so he knew almost everything about her. He came home the day after Butch had made the deal with Bubbles more pissed off then I'd ever seen him. "You better talk him out of it or I'll castrate him, I swear it!," he had snarled at me. Now Butch had cut off the deal, or Bubbles did I guess, so she was safe. I pray she's safe.

Boomer's P.O.V. I was about to fall asleep when my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked annoyed. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! We're you sleeping?" a farmilliar bubbly voice appologized on the other line. I sat up and laughed, "No, no. What's up? I heard you came over earlier." The peppy- ness fell out of her voice and I could here her trying to muffle her sobs, "I'm fine, just checking up on you." "Liar." I accused. "I know!" she sobbed. I shook my head and insisted, "I'm coming over." Before she could protest I hung up. I flew out of my window and arrived in Bubbles room a minute later. She was a wreck! Her hair was a mess, she looked drained, her face was tear- streaked, and she was hugging herself like it was the only thing holding her together. I hadn't seen her this bad since butch took Octi when Bubbles was six. She looked up at me so pitifully, I felt my heart drop to my stomach. "He did it, didn't he?" I asked, glaring at the wall. "No." she said, in the faintest of whispers. I sighed in relief and sat down in front of her. She hurled herself into my arms and started crying into my chest. I held her against me and said lightly, "Tell me everything."


	7. Chapter 7

Bubbles P.O.V.

I tried to stop crying as I finished telling Boomer what happened, but it was useless. "That bastard!" Boomer snarled slamming his palm into the wall. I was stunned into silence by his violent reaction, Boomer was always so gentle with me around. "I'm sorry." I whispered hiding my face in my hands. "Don't apologize, you did the right thing. Butch on the other hand needs to get some sense knocked into him." I hesitated, "Boomer don't start anything. I don't want you hurt." He sighed, still tense and mad, but he was making an effort to calm down. "Alright, but if he tries anything with you..." Boomer trailed off leaving the last part to my imagination. I managed a weak smile, "I don't think he'll be speaking with me anymore, he seemed pretty upset." Boomer shrugged, "You never know. Just, tell me if you feel uncomfortable with him aand I'll deal with it." I nodded and hugged him as tightly as I good in my shaky state. I was relieved when I felt his body relax against mine. "Um, Boomer?" I asked, shyly. "Hmmm?" He mumbled, obviously tired. "Will you... stay the night?" I implored, looking away from him. He smiled, "Of coarse." He pulled back from the hug and was about to stand up, when he gazed into my eyes, in a way I unfarmiliar with. He leaned forward, excrutiatingly slow and placed a light kiss on my lips. I gasped and he groaned, deepening the kiss. I pressed myself closer against him and his hand cupped my chin. He was suddenly on top of me, pinning me to the floor still kissing me. I giggled and pushed him back slightly, "Boomer!" He smiled at me, lust in his eyes. "You look so cute when you blush." He sighed. I flushed a darker shade of red as he picked me up and carried me to the bed. "Just to sleep." He promised. I nodded and kissed him one more time before we layed down. "Hey Boomer?" I yawned. "Yeah?" He asked. "Are we... together now?" I was sure my face was so red it was practically glow in the dark. He chuckled, "I guess we are." I smiled and cuddled into his chest, "I'm glad."

Butch's P.O.V.

Bubbles could say whatever she liked, but we have a deal. Tomorrow I'm gonna start some trouble and see if I can get her attention. "Boomer." She giggled, pushing him back. I glared at my brother, because he knew I was here. Which is why he directed a wink towards the window as he picked her up and carried her off to bed. I flew off trying to forget everything I had seen before I leveled the city. Forgeting was imposible, so I soon gave up on that. If Boomer had asked to stay, I don't think it would of bothered me as much. But she had, seeming almost desperate. Hell, she even let him kiss her! I was glad she pushed him away before it lead to anything more, because Boomer would of easily taken her all the way. It was bad enough that idiot could now be labled Bubbles first kiss, but the way he works he'd be her first time before the week is out. I would just have to remind her who she belonged to. In a way she wouldn't forget.

Boomer's P.O.V.

It was wrong of me to kiss Bubbles just to make Butch angry, but I couldn't help it! I was mad at him and Bubbles was sitting thier looking so tempting... It was instinctive, and I've liked Bubbles for a long time. I had wondered why for a while, but laying here with her head on my chest, sometimes giggling in her sleep, made it clearer than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

TWO DAYS LATER

Bubbles P.O.V.

I was getting all dolled up for my first official date with Boomer. I was wearing a mid thigh length light blue sundress with some super cute sandles to match. I put my hair up in low pigtails and put on some lipgloss. I examined myself in the mirror, frowning at my pale skin and tired eyes. I shrugged it off, knowing it couldn't be helped. I grabbed my purse and skipped down the steps, quietly. If my sisters new where I was going I would be in so much trouble. I opened the front door and Boomer was standing on the sidewalk waiting for me. He had a car, but if he pulled up to my house, we would be heard. I pranced up to him and he took my hand, "You look cute." I blushed, "Thanks, so where are we going?" He shrugged, "Dinner and a movie." "Fun! Where are we eating?" I asked, smiling as we walked. "Apple B's, you're favorite." He grinned. I cheered, "Yay!" We walked asking random questions, and talking about nothing important. Which was good. It felt like a break from all the stress and worry. We sat in the booth at Apple B's and gave our orders to a tall brunette that was no less than gorgeous. I smiled at the fact he payed no mind to her at all. "She was pretty." I said, nibbling on a piece of bread. "No one here compares to you." He said off handedly, sipping his coke. I flushed, and looked out the window. Before I almost choked. Butch was walking by, a blonde under his arm. They were both hopping on his motorcycle, when he made eye contact with me. He smirked and said something to the blonde, who pouted before walking off. He walked towards the entrance and my pulse quickened. "Um, excuse me for a moment." I said, all but running to the ladies room. My face was paler than it usually was, except for my cheeks which were really rosy. My hair was starting to friz so I took it down. I tried to get my breathing evened, when I saw a reflection in the mirror. I shrieked, and he covered my mouth with his hand. "Don't want to cause a scene do we?" Butch whispered in my ear. I whimpered as he flipped the lock to the door. "I thought we made it clear that you were mine, my mistake." He pulled my body flush against his, "I guess I'll have too make it more obvious too you." "No, don't touch me." I growled, pushing him back. Or trying to anyway, he didn't budge. "I own you." He reminded me. I tried pushing him back with all my strength, "No you don't, I broke off the deal!" He grinned, "Would you rather me make the deal with one of your sisters? Or destroy the city?" I hung my head in shame, "No." Butch smirk broadened, "I didn't think so." He sat me on the bathroom counter and placed kisses on my neck, causing me to gasp. He pushed me down farther and I whimpered as his hand slid up my dress. He growled when I tried to shove his hand away. "Your mine." A tear slid down my cheek as his finger started to move my underwear away. "Stop!" I shrieked, instictively, hopping to my feet. His arm snaked around my waist, yanking me back to him. "Don't be so shy." I righted myself and glared at him, letting all the anger and _hate_ I've been building up towards him for the past years. He backed up eyes wide and I smiled, a bit manically. "No, Butch. You're not getting near my sisters and you're not destroying the town. And don't kid yourself into thinking you'll be touching me either. I am going to kill you Butch JoJo. Right now."


	9. Chapter 9

Butch's P.O.V.

I was shocked at Bubbles fury and sudden crazy attitude. And even more shocked when she said she was going to kill me. I smirked, "Is that so? Well, I don't think it would be a very fair fight." She giggled, but there was an edge to it, "You're right. Its not fair for you. I'll let you have the first hit." I shook my head, "I'm not going to hit you Bubbles." She dropped down into a predatory crouch, "Then it will be that much easier for me to kill you." I put my hands up in surrender, "Bubbles, you know better than I do that you don't have it in you to kill a person." Her manic smile widened, "You're not a person, Butch. You're a monster." She fast tackled me and started repeatedly punching me in the face. Her moves were to quick for me to even try to dodge or block, so I used my strength instead. I bucked her off and she flew into the wall, creating a giant whole. She stood up and looked at me with, what I could of swore, a glint of red in her eyes. "Boomer, we might have to reschedule!" She called, looking towards my baffled brother. "Do you need any help?" He asked, as everyone else in the eatery bean to run out the door. "No, I can take him." She giggled. Damn, this girl was fucking phycotic. "Bubbles, let's talk about this." I reasoned. She barked a laugh, "Since when do you talk about anything?" I scowled at her, "Since now, when I don't want to have to snap your pretty little neck." She shivered, her baby blue eyes coming back momenarily, before they were back to that unsettling red. "Good luck with that." She chirped, dissapearing into thin air. "What the hell?" I blurted, my eyes darting around everywhere in search of her. "Boo." She whispered in my ear, before power kicking me through the building. "Bitch!" I hissed, brushing plaster out of my hair. She giggled again, "Sorry, I slipped." I growled at her, and punched her in the stomach, causing her to fly through the roof. "Oops." Her manic smile and red eyes focused on me, and I could just feel the bloodlust oozing out of her. "That was fun, now let's get serious." She _pimp slapped_ me, hard enough that I skid down the road for atleast a mile. Where the hell was all this strength coming from? "Come on Butch! Don't tell me your gettng tired already!" Her laugh echoed around the city. I snarled at her, "Fine, I'm not gonna hold back anymore." I charged at her and she just stood waiting, her face going blank. "Wait!" An annoyingly farmilliar voice screamed from the air. "Don't fight!" Blossom yelled, getting in the middle of us. Bubbles glared at her, "Blossom if you had any idea of what's been going on lately, you would let me kill this _thing_!" Blossom gasped, "Bubbles, you can't kill anyone!" Bubbles rolled her eyes, "Can and will." Blossom continued to stare at her in confusion, "What could he possibly of done?" Bubbles manic smile came back, "He's only been treating me like a toy. A sex slave, if you will." Blossom froze and turned on me very slowly, "Is this true?" I nodded wordlessly and if I thought Bubbles was scary, she had nothing on the look Blossom gave me. "You perverted fucking bastard!" She snarled, throwing herself at me. Bubbles stopped her, "No, I can handle this." Blossom continued to glare at me when she spat, "Fine! But good luck stopping Buttercup when I tell her." She flew off and I grinned, "Well, well, well. I guess we better finish this quickly." We charged at each other and kicks, punches, shoves, and heavy objects were thrown, until I pinned her to a wall. I grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and put them over her head. When she tried to knee me in a place where the sun don't shine, so I pushed her legs up against the wall with my knees. Her red eyes had faded again, back to that cute blue. In those eyes was real fear. I smirked, "Still think you can handle this?" She whimpered, "Why are you doing this to me?!" I brushed her hair behind her ear, "I want you." She gasped as I kissed her fully on the lips, and I groaned. I put my hand on her lower back and pulled her against me. She shivered and tried shoving me back, but her heart wasn't in it. I had her.


	10. Chapter 10

Bubbles P.O.V.

I snapped out of my craziness when Butch pinned me to the wall. His face was inches from mine and this time I didn't close my eyes, or look away. I never noticed there was gold flecs in his eyes. He smirked, bringing me back to reality, "Still think you can handle this?" I whimpered, fear making my eyes water, "Why are you doing this to me?!" He brushed my long hair behind my ear, "I want you." I gasped as he kissed me, the kiss was demanding and sinful, not at all like Boomer's light and sweet lips. I couldn't decide which I liked more. He chuckled and pulled away, "You taste like sugar." I flushed and tried pushing him back, as my senses coming back to me. "I hate you!" I whispered, tears sliding down my cheeks. "No you don't." He said calmly. "Yes, I do." I lied, knowing I just hated that he was confusing me emotionally. "You hate that you know Boomer could never make you feel like I do." He smirked. I scowled at him, "Boomer is a perfect gentlemen! Unlike you, I might add!" Butch laughed, "You don't want the good guy." I scoffed, "Then what do I want?" He was about to start talking when my phone started playing a song. 'Be my bad boy, be my man. Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend. You can be my badboy, but understand. that I will never fall for you again!' I snatched it out of my pocket, blushing furiously as I answered, "Brick?" Butch took a step back, before collapsing to the ground in laughter. "Yeah, its me. Are you okay?" My voice trembled slightly as I answerd him, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" "Because Blossom called me on the verge insanity, telling me that you were Butch's sex slave." Brick said. I forced a laugh, "She probably went to Princess' party and got wasted, you know how she gets." "Nice try, but your fight is kind of on the news." He said. I gasped as I saw the camera by the Apple B's Butch and I had destroyed. "Can I call you back?" I mumbled into the phone. "I'll probably be bonding you out of jail." He sounded amused. I smiled, "Bonding me out with stolen money, smart." He laughed before I hung up. I walked over to the news crew, "Um, hi. I can explain." There were about a million questions asked at once, and I couldn't hear any of them, because Butch walked up. "Everybody shut the fuck up!" He shouted. They did, mostly out of fear. Everyone knew who Butch was. "Good. Now go home and if you air this I will hunt all of you down one by one!" A timid spanish lady whispered, "This is live." "Butch JoJo, put your hands up! You are under arrest for destruction of property, attempted rape, and death threats." A cop yelled. Butch laughed, "Right." Butch flew off and I watched him go, wide eyes. Officer Morrel walked p to me discreetly. "Uh, Bubbles. I know its not you, but we've got to take you in." I nodded, "I know. But, do you think you could make it not so obvious? A Powerpuff Girl, behind bars? The media would have a field day." He nodded and lead me without handcuffs, to the back of the squad car. "Ms. Utonium, we need to get your statement." Officer Morrel said, so the camera could catch it. I nodded and buckled in. Calling Brick right away. "Bubbles?" "Yeah, um, you saw everything, right?" I muttered. He laughed, "Um, yeah. Oh, and if you run into Butch, tell him Boomer is going to castrate him." I winced, "You got it. But, when the cop said they're getting my statement..." He was trying to control his laughter, "You going to Jail?" I bit my lip, "Yeah... bail me out?" "I'll be there in a few." I hung up and rubbed my temples. I was in so much trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

Butch's P.O.V.

I was flying throught the air, not sure where I was going. Bubbles liked Brick. The words continued to ring in my ears as I pushed myself to go faster. "FUCK!" I finally shouted angrily, kicking a wall. Why the fuck was I so jealous?! First I get pissed about a kiss. It was just a god damn kiss. Then, I get angry about I ring tone. What is wrong with me? I thought of the look of blissful happiness in her eyes as Brick had talked to her and glared at the wall. Why couldn't I make her look at me like that? Why did I care? An unsettling thought came to mind. What if it wasn't just lust that I felt towards the blonde? What if... shit. I was in love with Bubbles Utonium.

Bubbles P.O.V.

I stared at the toilet in the corner with contempt. I've had to pee for the past half hour now and I refused to lower myself to even touching that putred thing. I shivered as the body builder chick, leaning against the wall oppisite of me, stared at me with a hungry look. She took a step forward when a female officer walked in the room and called my name. I raised my hand and there was a chorus of surprised gasps. "A puff?" "What the hell?" "Is she serious?" I walked out of the cell and almost melted in relief when I saw Brick. I hugged him and laughed shakily, "Well this has been by far the worst night of my life." Brick chuckled and inclined his head to the body builer, "I think Rambo over there was about to make you her bitch." I tensed as I felt her gaze shift back on me. "Yeah, let's go." I said, pulling on his arm. We got out of the jail and onto the street. "Now where's Butch? I still have to kill him." Brick smirked, "Damn. Prison changed you." I smiled, "Shut up. So how much do I owe you?" He held up a finger. I raised an eyebrow at him, "One dollar?" He shook his head and took a step forward. "One hundred?" I questioned. He shook his head and took another step foreward. "One thousand?" I asked, my voice getting higher as I found his face mere inches from mine. "One kiss." He whispered. I gasped as our lips connected and then moaned. Just like I had imagined it... "Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend." My eyes flashed open and I jumped away from Brick. "Boomer, I-" Brick started, Boomer cut him off. "Don't even start! Why do you have to take everything away from me?!" I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. I hadn't even thought about Boomer since Apple B's. "What are you talking about?" Brick asked. Boomer shoved him, "First, you take Blossom. And now, you take Bubbles!" "Blossom?" I asked, confused. Brick's eyes had guilt written on them, "Me and Blossom broke up, I didn't know that you-" Boomer snarled, "Shut the fuck up! I don't want to here it anymore!" They started fighting, and I never knew how strong Boomer was until this moment.

Butch's P.O.V.

I was still flying when I saw a certain blue puff standing in the middle of the road, staring at my idiotic brothers locked in combat. I considered flying down to talk to Bubbles, but she seemed scared enough. Oh, what the hell. I landed next to her and she glanced at me. "Boomer's going to castrate you." She said. I smirked, "Hello to you, too." She bit her lip, causing me to lick my lips with want. "If your going to attack me again, can you give me a ten minute warning?" She asked, her eyes going back to the fight. I grinned, "I'm over the deal." She raised an eyebrow at me, "Oh really?" I nodded, "Yup, I decided it wasn't very nice of me to practically molest you every five minutes." She giggled, "That's an understatment." I smiled, "However, I would love to go on a date with you next weekend." There was a thick silence before she finally said, "Why not? Pick me up at six on satursay. If your a minute late than you blew it." I held out my hand, and to my surprise, she took it. "I'll walk you home." I offered and she nodded.

**Super sorry I haven't updated in forever! But, I'm back bitches! Review if you want to see Butch's and Bubbles date!**


	12. Chapter 12

Boomer's P.O.V.

I watched Butch and Bubbles walk down the street and my blood boiled. "Is this what you wanted Brick?!" I yelled at him as I punched him in the face. Brick blocked my attacks as he said, "Of coarse not! I didn't mean to hurt you Boomer. Bubbles is a sweet girl and I've liked her for a while now." I growled at him, "So you decide to make a move on her after she's mine! And what about Blossom? What's your brilliant excuse for that?" He paused for a second and so did I. Finally, he shrugged, "She was just a summer fling. I don't know what to tell you." I bared my teeth at him, "Do you even realize how much I lo- liked her back then. You know what, fuck it! I was in love with her Brick!" I watched my brothers red eyes widen and his jaw drop, "Bro-" I snarled at him, "Don't 'bro' me, it doesn't matter anymore. It took a while, but I'm over her." Brick gave me a malevolent look, "Is Bubbles just a rebound girl for you?" The very idea made me sick to my stomach. "Hell no! Bubbles is... I like her. I like her alot." Brick scratched his cheek, "Well then we have a problem." I crossed my arms, "I guess we do." Brick liked her. Butch liked her. I liked her. "So, what are we going to do?" Brick asked. I scowled at him, "We let her choose." A ghost of a smile touched Brick's lips, "Fine by me." I held out my hand and Brick took it and shook once. There was an implied, 'Let the best man win.'

Bubbles P.O.V.

I glanced at Butch as we approached my door. "Good night." I said dropping his hand. He cupped my chin and made my eyes meet his. For a second I thought he was going to give me another rough deep kiss, but he didn't. For a quick secong there was the light, sweet pressure of his lips on my cheek and then he was gone. I looked around to see where he had dissapeared to, but saw nothing. "Good night, Bubbles." Butch's disembodied voice echoed in my head as I walked into my house. "Where the hell have you been?! Do you know how worried I was?! Especially after hearing Butch has been treating you like a fucking sex slave! Why didn't you tell us! Why did you agree to that in the first place! Oh, and did you get _arrested_?!" Buttercup ranted as soon as the door shut behind me. Despite all the trouble I was in and the fact that I was under so much emotional distress I thought my head was going to explode, I laughed. I laughed so hard I cried and when I started crying I couldn't stop. I eventually cried myself to sleep right there in front of the door.

**Sorry about the short chappie! I promise the next one will be longer. And the possibility of there being a next one is up to you. I demand more reviews! If you do not give me want I want, I'll end this story swiftly and terribly making you all hate me and cry. So do everyone a favor and review, huh?**


	13. Should've Reviewed

**You didn't review!**

Bubbles P.O.V.

I layed down on the floor of the dungeon Butch had trapped me in. I still didn't understand how it had gone so bad.

One Year Earlier

Everyone at the fair Butch had taken me to for our date was dead. That or screaming as they burned. The fire was everywhere. Engulfing everyone in the city in flames. I flew above it crying freely, thinking of a way to get them out. "It's too late. But it's cute that you think you can save them." I looked at the monsterous voice of the one who caused it all. "How could you do this?" I whispered, weakly. "I'm not going to share you with anyone anymore, sugar." He purred motioning to the dead bodies of my sisters and his brothers. I gasped, agony making my tears fall faster and my sobs to grow louder. "No." I groaned, trying to shield my eyes from the horrific sight of... everything. Next thing I knew, Butch was pinning me against him and carrying me away.

Present Day

The torture hadn't ended since then. I would be locked in a dark room day and night, I couldn't tell the difference anymore. Butch would come down and... do things to me. If I wouldn't cooperate he would slap me mercillesly with a horse whip. Anytime I would try to escape, he would hold me underwater until I would pass out. Because he loved me, as he always said. He's a sick monster. "Bubbles!" He called, opening the door making me flinch away from the light. I scooted as far back from his approaching figure, trying to shield my exposed flesh from the animal. "There you are. Do you feel like being a litte more pleasent today?" He asked leaning down so that we were eye to eye. I spat in his face and winced as his fist connected with my stomach. I coughed up blood, and fell on my back weakly. "That's it. Submit. It'll be so much easier if you do." Butch purred starting to kiss my neck. I whimpered but the sound only made the beast moan. "Your mine sugar. Forever and ever and ever..." I wish I could of said that he was wrong. I wish I could say I escaped and never saw him again. I wish... I wish I could say that my life hadn't ended with me being Butch's prisnor. But it did.

**THE END**

You see what happens when you don't review when you read? The story ends leaving you hating the author and wanting to break whatever device your reading it on. You did this to yourself people!


End file.
